Baroque Works
160,000,000| captitle=Head| captain=Crocodile| | |}} Baroque Works (バロックワークス, Barokku Wākusu) is a criminal organization created by the Shichibukai Crocodile to take over the kingdom of Arabasta. The organization accomplishes different tasks for that one purpose.One Piece Manga - Vol. 19 Chapter 172, Crocodile explains to Vivi the various schemes he went through to shake the country. Baroque Works agents often function as bounty hunters and take down pirates in order to earn more money to aid their operations. The more important tasks of the agents, however, were to to spread lies and rumors in Arabasta about their King, Nefertari Cobra, in order to launch a rebellion against him. They did this by releasing the illegal substance, Dance Powder, to cause the drought in the country. All these missions together led towards the takeover of Arabasta and Crocodile´s ultimate goal, the Ancient Weapon "Pluton" that is said to be hidden somewhere in the kingdom. This final mission went under the name "Operation Utopia".One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 18 Chapter 165 and Episode 104, Crocodile talks about Operation Utopia.. The Baroque Works' known operation locations, outside of Arabasta, are Whiskey Peak and Little Garden. Crocodile´s ambitions, as well as the entire organization itself, were crushed by the Straw Hat Pirates, who came to Arabasta to help their good friend Princess Nefertari Vivi. After Crocodile was defeated, Arabasta was saved and Vivi, who was going to join, decided to stay as princess of Arabasta. Mr. 0, Mr. 1, Mr. 2, and Mr. 3, the top 4 Baroque Work Members got sent to Impel Down for their crimes. There, they assisted their former enemy, Luffy, in breaking out of Impel Down, to rescue Ace. Baroque Works Members The Baroque Works system of code names is simple. All the main agents are given code names and address each other by these. No one knows the other agents' real names. There are differences between male agents code names and female agents code names; male agents get a number in their name, while female agents are named after days. The ranking order among the organization goes by numbers; the smaller the number, the higher the rank an agent has. The main agents are, with the exception of Mr. 2, all made of a male/female pairing that are named after the male agent (e.g., Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger are the Mr. 1 pair). On top of the organization is the boss Crocodile, who calls himself Mr. 0. His partner is Miss All-Sunday. Below this top pair there are thirteen main pairs of agents who take orders directly from the top, although they didn't know Mr. 0´s true identity until he revealed it to them in Rain Base. There are five main agents under Mr.0, known as the officer agents. They are the main agents of Baroque Works and are paired with female agents that best compliment their abilities. The other pairs, the 6th pair up to the 12th pair, are known as the frontier agents. They are spread out all over the first few islands of the Grand Line and raise funds to sponsor the activities of Baroque Works by attacking pirate ships that just arrived in the Grand Line. The 13th pair are the punishers and they punish any agents that fail in their missions.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 17 Chapter 155 and Episode 91, Vivi expains the Baroque Works system. Below the higher ranking agents, there are 2000 subordinate agents called Millions and Billions. The Millions are the subordinates of the frontier agents and are 1800 agents in total. The Billions are the other 200 agents who are subordinates to the officer agents. Members Members' Fates * Mr. 0 (Crocodile): Defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, escaped from Impel Down * Miss All Sunday (Nico Robin): Joined the Straw Hat Pirates * Banchi: Unknown * Mr. 1 (Daz Bones): Defeated by Roronoa Zoro, escaped from Impel Down * Miss Doublefinger (Paula): Defeated by Nami, returned to being the owner of Spiders Cafe * Mr. 2 Bon Kurei (Bentham): Defeated by Sanji, remained in Impel Down to help Luffy escape * Mr. 3 (Galdino): Defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, escaped from Impel Down * Miss Goldenweek: Defeated by Carue, became employee of Spiders Cafe * Mr. 4: Defeated by Usopp and Tony Tony Chopper, became employee of Spiders Cafe * Miss Merry Christmas: Defeated by Usopp and Tony Tony Chopper, became employee of Spiders Cafe * Lassou: Defeated by Usopp and Tony Tony Chopper, became mascot of Spiders Cafe * Mr. 5: Defeated by Roronoa Zoro, became employee of Spiders Cafe * Miss Valentine: Defeated by Nami and Nefertari Vivi, became employee of Spiders Cafe * Mr. 6: Unknown * Miss Mother's Day: Unknown * Mr. 7 (first pair): Killed by Roronoa Zoro * Mr. 7 (second pair): Defeated by Nefertari Vivi * Miss Father's Day (second pair): Defeated by Nefertari Vivi * Mr. 8 (Igaram): Returned to being Captain of the Arabasta Royal Guard * Miss Monday: Presumably killed by Mr. 5 * Mr. 9: Presumably killed by Mr. 5 * Miss Wednesday (Nefertari Vivi): Returned to being the princess of Arabasta Kingdom * Carue: Returned to being the leader of the Super Spot Billed Duck Squad * Mr. 10: Unknown * Miss Tuesday: Unknown * Mr. 11: Killed by Billions Mr. Mellow * Miss Thursday: Unknown * Mr. 12: Unknown * Miss Saturday: Unknown * Mr. 13: Defeated by Sanji, joined the Marines by taking bounty drawings. * Miss Friday: Defeated by Sanji, joined Marines by taking bounty drawings. * Millions: Unknown * Billions: Unknown Trivia * Oda once joked that Baroque Works sends their members on holiday to the winter festivals in Hokkaido. Since none of the members are allowed to meet, they would send them separately. SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 23 - Fan question; Where do the Baroque Works go on their company vacation? * Many of the dreams revealed by Miss Golden Week's colours trap were difficult for the Baroque Members to resolve. ** Crocodile's dream to be Pirate King was difficult because he was a Shichibukai and by the start of the storyline did not believe in dreams. During the Impel Down Arc, it was hinted that this dream was crushed by Whitebeard himself, prompting Crocodile's decision to escape Impel Down with Luffy for a chance to defeat the Yonkou. ** Mr. 1's dream to be a superhero was ironic considering the deadly nature of his Devil Fruit powers - such powers would have been shunned. Also considering his job is to take lives, saving them is the opposite of his job as an assassin. ** Mr. 4's dream to be a pizza boy would have been hindered by the fact he was too slow (hence why his apron has "delivery in 30 hours" written on it). ** Mr. 5's dream to be a fireman was also problematic considered his devil fruit powers are something a fireman would have considered hazardous. (on the other hand, the fact that he was immune to explosions could be seen as beneficial as he would be unaffected by backdraft explosions). ** Miss Doublfinger's dream to remain as Paula the cafe owner would not have been considered ideal due to the Spiders' cafes run-down state. (however, her dream was one of the few to be realized: the Baroque Works members who escaped returned to create a new Spiders' Cafe from the Cactus Salon) ** Miss Merry Christmas' dream to be a princess was also considering very far-fetched because of her rudeness and devil fruit power involved digging around in the dirt. ** Miss Valentines Day wished to be a girl who creates Chocolate confectionaries, linked to her name "Valentine". But it can also be considered ironic as chocolates are often linked to obesity, however her Devil Fruit allows her to hide her weight. * Out of all the officer agents only Robin, Mr. 3 and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei did not have their dreams revealed by Miss Goldenweek's technique. ** Robin's own dream was revealed through the Straw Hats adventures: to discover the True History. Her dream was hindered by her plight against the World Government, something later revoked by the Straw Hats dedication to their own crewmates. ** Mr. 2 Bon Kurei later revealed he had always dreamt of meeting Emporio Ivankov, a dream he later is able to make happen in Impel Down thanks to Luffy. His dream had been hindered by the fact that Ivankov was held within Impel Down's walls. *Members of Baroque Works are placed in Levels of Impel Down that are more severe than their assigned bounties (Mr. 2 Bon Kurei was in Level 3 despite having a lower than 50,000,000; Crocodile was in Level 6 despite having a lower than 100,000,000). * The top 4 members of Baroque Works are currently helping Luffy in his quest to save Ace, who, ironically, helped Luffy by destroying some of the Baroque Works' Billions and ships. * Of all the members with known original names, only Nico Robin, Daz Bones, and Nefertari Vivi have surnames. * Despite being antagonistic to the Straw Hat Pirates in the beginning, many members of Baroque Works later became well associated with them. ** Nefertari Vivi (Miss Wednesday) became good friends with the crew and traveled with them, and even almost joined them permanently. ** Carue also traveled with the crew. ** Igaram (Mr. 8) came to respect the crew for their deeds. ** Bentham (Mr. 2 Bon Kurei) became friends with them, and sacrificed himself twice to save the crew. ** Nico Robin (Miss All Sunday) joined the crew and found friendship amongst them. ** Crocodile (Mr. 0) seemed to hold no grudge against Luffy, and offered him assistance to breaking out of Impel Down. ** Daz Bones (Mr. 1) held no grudge against the crew, and helped the escape from Impel Down. ** Galdino (Mr. 3) saved Luffy from Magellan's poison and freed Portgas. D Ace from his seastone cuffs. * "Baroque" is the name of an artistic style from 16th century around Europe, incluiding Italy, wich might be a reference to how italian Mafian organizations work (like codenames). References Site Navigation Category:Baroque Works